


So Take Me Away (To A Safe Place)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Brian is feeling insecure, but Freddie is always there to reassure him.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	So Take Me Away (To A Safe Place)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do it tonight. I'm going to end it.   
> Enjoy the story.

Brian felt pathetic - he hated it, feeling so small and weak, but he couldn't help it, and that became increasingly evident as he sat outside of the bar, wiping his nose and sniffing like a small cold who had been pushed off of the slide on the playground. Brian sat on the pavement, fighting back tears, biting his bottom lip to keep them in. 

"Oh, dear." Freddie sighed, and he slowly sat down, looking like he was really regretting wearing white pants as he sat down on the dirty pavement and reaching over and placing his hand on Brian's bony knee. "What happened, Brimi?"

"Nothing." Brian said, too quickly to just pretend that his stomach hurt or something innocuous like that. 

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Just tell me, Brimi. It'll be much simpler if you just tell me, now." 

It felt almost like taboo to say it out loud, but Brian could never keep secrets, even when he was a child. "One of the - the patrons told me that I looked so _ugly_ compared to you three." He said quietly, playing with hid fingers and picking at the calluses. 

Freddie's face softened. "Brimi, that's just not true." He said. 

"But it is, Fred. I may not be the ugliest bloke around but put me next to you three, and I just look so awkward. So _gawky."_ He looked down and shrugged, feeling uncomfortable for professing his feelings so freely. 

"But you don't." Freddie brushed away some of Brian's hair, and then trailed his fingers down the side of Brian's face, over his jutting cheekbone and down his chin before twisting around and gently turning Brian's head so that they were looking at each other. "You are beautiful, just not in the way that other people are, darling. You have such a gorgeous face, Brimi. Some people are just too blind to see it like I do." He kissed Brian's cheek, and then, after a moment, his mouth. 

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Brian mumbled, leaning into Freddie, feeling his natural warmth. "I look - I look odd." He rubbed under his nose and looked down, but Freddie caught his eye again. 

"Well, dear, would you like me to show you tonight?" He said with a mischievous little smile that fit his face so wonderfully. 

Brian couldn't help but smile back and nod. "Oh, yes." 


End file.
